User blog:Punkred13/Dear Brother (Fanfic)
Chapter 1 I will never forget what happened to my little brother... I witnessed it... Jeremy's... Well... I have to go! Carltons POV: It's been 2 months since Jeremy, my littlest brother, passed on. It wasn't sickness or accident, it was on purpose. Brianna and her sidekick, Emma, made him kick the bucket. Mike and Fritz had a slightly easier time getting over it, but they have girls to turn to, unlike me. Jeremy and I were so closely bonded, too... "Carlton, it's been 2 months now." Fritz told me. I was crying on a rooftop. "I can keep time, nerd..." I said. He went back inside with Ellie, his girlfriend. "I promise, Jeremy..." I said, and looked at the starry sky. "... I will avenge you..." Chapter 2 Fritz's POV: Carlton isstill beating himself up over the loss of Jeremy. Honestly, I think he's being immature. I'm sad, but I'm not acting irrelevant. Mike agrees with me. I saw Carlton walk out, his weapon in his hand. "Carl? Where ya goin?" Mike asked. "Does it matter?" He asked, astonishing me. He walked out. Chapter 3 Carlton's POV: I got to Shredders lair and took out the guards. When I got to the main lobby, Tiger claw caught me and brought me in, arms behind my back. "Oh, cutie miss his brother?" Brianna mocked. "I promise, Brianna, I will shove your tail so down your throat, you won't be able to get it out!" I yelled, angered. Emma took me to the dungeon, angering me more. 4 hours later, Fritz came, I was definetly in trouble. "Carlton, we're getting you out, then Mike wants to talk to you." He said, he got me out of my cell and brought me to Mike, who did not look thrilled. Back at the apartment, Mike was yelling at me. "... Can't you try ''to get over it?! I miss him and Fritz misses him, but trying ''that?! How stupid are you?!" He yelled until I fell asleep. "finally." Mike said, then left me to sleep. Chapter 4 Aja's POV: Ariel, Cerise, Isis and I were hanging out, I got a call from Fritz. "Hello?" I said into my in phone. "Hi... Can you help me? Carlton is beating himself up because our youngest brother... Passed on... Do you know any songs to help?" He asked. "Duh! Of course I do! Alright, I'm coming over. See ya!" I hung up. "I gotta run!" I told my siren friends. Ariel nodded. "Alright!" Said Cerise and Isis in unison. I got to Fritz's apartment and knocked. He pulled me in. "Hia, Fritz!" I said. He brought me to where Jeremy was, I started singing. "��... Please buy us time. Oh, please rewind. A tainted rhyme...��" I sang, Jeremy returned to life. "Huh?" He said. I smiled and walked away. "Bye!" I said. And turned away, but was kidnapped bytwo girls. A mouse and a seal. I screamed but was too quiet. Chapter 5 Jeremy's POV: I saw the pretty redhead lady get kidnapped! I ran after them and got to Shredder's lair. Brianna captured me and dumped green jelly stuff on me, I mutated into a mouse, because her fur was on my clothes. The pretty redhead lady saw. She and me were set free. I got home. Carlton was the only one not there, worrying me. "Fritz, where did Carlton go?" I asked. "To the turtle lair for retromutagen." He told me. Chapter 6 Carlton's POV: As I waked to the Turtle lair, I saw a cat. It was a girl. "Excuse me? Ma'am?" I said, and walked over. She looked at me. I felt my heart stop. Oy, she's beautiful! ''My thoughts yelled. "Hi! I'm Allyson. And you are...?" She introduced herself. "C-C-Ca-Carlton..." I said, still lovestruck. "Do you know the Turtles?" She asked. I nodded. She followed me to their lair. Mikey saw her and greeted her enthusiastically. "Ally! You're back!" He said with a grin. "I ran away." She said. Donnie walked over. "Hey Carlton. Whatcha need?" He asked. "Retromutagen." I replied. "A stupid mouse mutated my little brother." I told him. "Sorry, I have none." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's cool." I said. Mikey ran to the Dojo. 3 minutes later, he came out, ecstatic. "ALLY CAN STAY!!!" He yelled. I covered my ears. "Dang, he's excited." I said. Then left. Allyson kissed my cheek, I blushed then left. 'TBC''' Category:Blog posts